CONFIDENTIAL FILE:G
by middlechild3of5
Summary: Three guesses. The first two don't count.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harry Potter or Dr. Seuss.**

Theodore Seuss Geisel

"**CONFIDENTIAL"**

_What you are about to read is not a gloriously dark plot that, if found could save millions. It is not of the future. It is not of what could have happened, it is what did happen. Pure and simple. This story is not mine nor is it yours, indeed the owners have since moved on. This is not an epic thriller, a sappy romance, an on your toes action story, nor is it incredibly hilarious…a tear jerker…maybe, but if you find yourselves in tears then I obviously haven't done my job to its fullest. This tale is all of the above thing I just clarified that it wasn't, for its not, it's just a story. _

_-Albus Dumbledore. _

* * *

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish. One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish," was chanted over and over again in a sing song voice by the only person in the deserted playground. A young girl of about ten or so was turning cartwheels on the asphalt of the basketball court. She appeared to be waiting for someone.

This little creature was quite a sight to be seen. She was simply and plainly clad in clothes befitting the season, no it wasn't that, nor was it her long thick dark auburn hair shining in the sun light. No. It was the fact that she was a child; pure, unscathed, trusting, and innocent, a child. How often they are taken for granted, and there pureness abused and stained till it is gone altogether. It is saddens one to think on such things so we will not. (_I promised not to make you cry._)

This calm and serene illusion of perfection was shatter when another soul entered the play ground.

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish," the rhythm did not cease, for the child had not noticed her newfound companion. "One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, old fish, new fi- oof! Ahhh!" Now she had.

The child watched with awe as a tawny barn owl swooped gracefully down from its previous perch on the basketball hoop. It flapped rather stationary in front of her. She noticed then that the owl had something clasped in its talons. Moving her gaze back to the owl's face she had the most curious feeling that it wanted her to take the white object. Perhaps it was the slight tilt of its head or the warm rich chocolate color of its feathers; whatever it was the child slowly and cautiously reached out to untied what she now realized was a letter. As soon as this was done the owl took off. She watched it until it disappeared from view, then turned her attention to the heavy off white envelope she held. On the front written in slating curvy emerald-green letters were the words;

Miss. L. Evans

The playground basketball court

Little Whinging

Surrey

That was it, no return address, no postage stamp, nothing but that inscription. Curious and confused she turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. In the midst of all these was a large letter H. Under this in the same lettering as before, was one word, just one.

"Hogwarts."

**

* * *

**

A/N. Did you ever smell your Harry Potter books? It's kind of hard not to when it's shoved in your face all the time. Well mine smells really good. If I were to name what it smells like, I'd say Ron. Don't ask me why but that smell has always been Ron's smell to me. What does your Harry Potter book smell like? R/R.


	2. II

**Glitter Glue? Who knew?**

"**CONFIDENTIAL"**

_Over a year has passed since Miss Evans received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Unfortunately she really couldn't have picked a worse time to attend my fine school. About a year before she started there was rumor of a…clan, if you will, and it shames me to say that the pureblood prejudice amongst wizards was at its highest…so far._

_-Albus Dumbledore _

"Hurry up slow pokes." A dark skinned girl with short curly black hair called to her friends.

"I'm…trying…your…going…to…fast." panted a girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah Tammi slow down were dying back here." Yawned the third and final girl whose dark auburn hair was in a thick plait down her back.

"But Lily." Tammi said drawing out the word "We have to hurry. I can't be late for my first quidditch match."

The girls groaned but complied. Lily was looking forward to the match, not only to cheer on her friend and their team but also because quidditch was quite interesting once you got the hang of it. It was just the waking up early part she disliked.

She and Ana Maria showed their school spirit by pining rosettes to their robes just like the rest of their house did, it was tradition of sort. But these girls being the crafty individuals they were had painted warrior stripes of red and gold across their cheeks with some muggle glitter glue.

"Nice school spirit Evans." A boy named Tray Hart called to Lily. Lily smiled and said something cheeky back to him, or at least that's what Ana Maria figured she did. She wasn't really listening; Lily was always getting the attention of some boy, and it was always the same: smile and cheek. That's all it took. Now don't take this wrong, Ana Maria wasn't jealous of all the attention Lily got. And she could hardly blame the boys for Lily was attractive; with her thick poker straight dark red hair and her pale slender body, not to mention her startlingly green almond shaped eyes. On top of all that she was vivacious and fun to be around. No Ana Maria was not jealous just a bit exasperated.

"Come on Lily lets go."

"Kay be right there. Bye Tray."

"Bye Lils." _Lils?_

%%%%%%%%%%%

"HA! We beat the tar out of those Slytherins with their own brooms." Tammi said dancing her way up to the castle after the game. "We were awesome.190 to zip! Can you believe it?"

"Yah I know Tam, I saw the game, and you and Potter have told me about twelve times." Lily said irritated.

'Give her a break she excited.' Ana Maria admonished.

"Yeah I guess." Lily said watching Tammi and smiling in spite of herself. "Yeah." She was excited that the Gryffindors had won, but good god did Potter get on her nerves. Sure he was hot but still that can only go so far. He and his posse: 'The Marauders' were enough to make the pope swear.

"Ugh I _hate _these steps." Ana Maria grumped when the stairs moved them to a new landing for the third time.

"Join the club." Lily said looking around for the shortest route to the common room. "Ahhhhhh....this way."

"What's that noise?" Ana Maria asked.

"Probably the party that I would be at by now if someone hadn't needed a zillion bathroom breaks." Tammi shot back at Ana Maria who looked sheepish.

"Guys. Later." Lily said feeling a headache coming on. "Hey what are you doing, you're not supposed to be up here." Lily was not of course addressing her friends, rather the small group of boys lurking about the portrait of the fat lady. They were clad in emerald green. Slytherins.

"What's it to ya shawty?" A scary and rather deformed looking one asked.

"Nothing." Lily said defiantly her chin lifting in an almost arrogant manner. "But I'm sure that when McGonagall comes up here to quite us she'll be interested."

"That's nice; too bad we's not asacred of McGonagally though," never the less the moved towards the stairs.

"Pussy's." Lily muttered under her breath, though perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Betta watch your tongue mudblood or I might just have ta rip it out." He leered shouldering her as he walked past. He and his groupies laughed the whole way down the hall.

"Lily…"Tammi started, but Lily pushed past her fighting off the tears that stung her eyelids and threatened to spill over.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Gurdyroot." Lily whispered hoarsely. The portrait swung open to reveal that there was indeed a party. Pushing through the masses of people Lily made her way to the girl's dorm. Reaching the door she ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she reached the seventh and final door. Flinging it open she was glad to see that it was empty. Sliding down the wall she reached for a nearby pillow and hugged it to herself biting her lower lip, which was quivering. Her vigil didn't last long.

"Lily please open up we know you're in there."Ana Maria said through the door. "Come on babe…ill get Potter."

Giggling in spite of herself Lily stood up and opened the door. Turning immediately she sank onto her bed, sober once again.

Walking over to her Ana Maria said "Oh Lilykins I know it hurts but-"

"-no you don't." Lily said coolly. "You have no idea what it feels like to be taunted and discriminated against because of something you have absolutely no control over."

"You're right we don't, but we do have some pretty wicked imaginations and you're our sister in magic so if you're sad so are we." Tammi said pulling a face. Lily rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Tammi.

"I don't even know why I let it get to me." Lily said pensively "I mean they're not worth my time, but something snapped."

"Like your pride?" Ana Maria asked wisely.

"Yeah…maybe."Lily said, thinking back on it and immediately she felt the tears rise again. This time they fell.

"This is so stupid." She said swiping at them but the flow continued.

"No really its not, and not to be the bearer of bad news but it will probably happen again, but next time I'll beat the shit out of them. Witches' promise." Tammi said raising her right hand and putting the other on her heart, Ana Maria emulated her immediately.

"Thanks you guys." Lily said tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Oh damn these things are so itchy." She said reaching up and painfully removing her warrior stripes. When she had done so both Tammi and Ana Maria started laughing, though it was clear they were trying not to.

"What?" Lily asked completely nonplussed.

"Y-You you're." Tammi tried but couldn't get it out over her giggles.

"What!?!?!" Lily looked at Ana Maria who just giggled and shook her head. Then she reached for something sitting on the bedside table; a mirror. Lily peered at her reflection and then she began to giggle too. Beneath the tear streaks on her cheeks were two red rectangles where Lily's glitter glue had resided. Eventually their laughter subsided and Tammi said slyly: "Hey Ana Maria was it just me or did Potter's eyes seemed glued to Lily?" And that's how the master of all pillow fights began.

Like most friends these girls were all different but underneath all that, in the very depths of their hearts they were made of the same stuff, the same stuff that briar rabbit had , the same stuff that the mouse had when faced with a lion, the same stuff all the heroes in all the stories are made of. The same stuff that made them Gryffindors: bravery daring, chivalry, guts, and a pure fierce desire to do what they believed was right. That was their glue.

**A/N Hey did you ever wonder what the fat lady's name was? I mean she just doesn't have one, her friend Violet has one, and so did Sir Cadogan. And you see her so much more than any of the other portraits. But nooo it's just "the fat lady". What if she went on a major diet and lost a zillion pounds. Would they still call her the fat lady or would they change it to the skinny lady? Just a thought. R/R.**


	3. III

**Butterbeer isn't Just for Drinking**

"**CONFIDENTAL" **

_Yet another year has passed and we are to once again join Miss Evans and her friends at Hogwarts. This year is the third in their schooling. It saddens me to say that as the years slip away so does the comfort and solace of childhood, and as it often happens in times of war the young ones seem doomed shoulder the weight of the innocent._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

"This place is amazing." Tammi exclaimed for the zillionth time that day. They were in the village of Hogsmede, and it was all it was made out to be and so much more.

"You know Tammi you really should try expressing yourself, don't be afraid to tell us what ya think of this place."Lily said

"Har-har." Tammi snapped.

The girls entered The Three Broomsticks.

"You'll love Buterbeers Lily." Ana Maria said.

"Um...I'm kinda under age." Lily said.

Laughing Tammi said "It not like that, come on just try it."

"What'll it be girls?" asked the attractive bar tender; Madam Rosemerta.

"Three Buterbeers please." Ana Maria ordered.

"Where are we gonna go?" Tammi asked looking around the crowded pub. The other two shrugged and then they proceeded to walk around searching for a place to sit. At last they found a vacant table…right across from the Marauders….brilliant.

Madam Rosemerta brought them their buterbeers. Ana Maria and Tammi both started to drink theirs. Lily on the other hand looked at the foaming butter colored drink with skepticism.

"Lily, quit being a baby and drink it." Tammi chided, while Ana Maria giggled at Lily's attitude toward the drink. Lily glared at both of them.

"Whoa if looks could kill." a voice said from the next table.

"Sod off." Lily snapped.

James Potter slid into the chair next to Lily and put his arm around her shoulders. Everyone else sniggered while James said, "Don't frown so Evans you'll line that pretty little face of yours."

The look Lily was giving him would have frightened a lion, lucky for James he was a Gryffindor. The defiance inside Lily was bubbling up like the foam on the beverage still clutched in her hand.

She never did get to taste her butterbeer that day.

%%%%%%%%%

The castle was abussle with students and luggage as they readied to board the carriages to Hogsmede station, where they would take the train back to Kings Cross. All of the third year Gryffindors were in this crowd except one. Lily broke away from her friends in search of someone.

"Severus!" Lily called when she spotted him.

Severus Snape turn around, his face brightening at the sight of her. He too left his friends to go to her, for neither group approved of the other. Slytherins and Gryffindors were enemies on canon.

"Hi Lily." Severus said somewhat shyly.

"Hi, Happy holidays."

"You too."

There was an awkward silence before Severus blurted out;"What's up with you and Potter?" Then he blushed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know what you mean" Lily replied look at him strangely. "Potter's still his same annoying self, there's nothing new."

"I just heard…never mind, Merry Christmas Lily." Severus said swiftly, and turning on his heal walked swiftly away muttering to himself. Watching him, brow furrow Lily rejoined her friends, her mind still on what he had said. She kept thinking about it until Ana Maria interrupted her on the train ride.

"Gonna tell us Lil?"

"Huh?"Lily started. "What?"

"Gonna tell us?" Ana Maria repeated.

"Tell ya'll what?" Lily said confused.

"What you're stewing over, you haven't said two words together this whole trip." Mary Macdonald stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Lily said, understanding now. "I was just thinking about something Sev said." "Don't even." Lily warned seeing the looks the girls were exchanging. "It's not like that."

"Well if you'd cut the crap and spit it out we would know it wasn't 'like that', wouldn't we?" Tammi retorted.

Lily stuck her tongue out at her, but said: "He asked what was up with me and Potter. Then when I asked what he meant he just said he'd heard stuff and to forget it. I mean where did that come from?"

The other girls exchanged looks again, but with different meanings this time.

"You do know what he meant don't you?" Ana Maria asked nervously.

"No I just told you that." Lily said. "What!!" she yelled as they girls again exchanged looks.

"Well Lily…" Ana Maria started again. "People have been saying… that… well… maybe…-"

"Thatjamespotterfanciesyou." Tammi cut in fairly shouting. Ana Maria clapped a hand to her forehead, while Lily looked, if possible, even more confused.

"Well since Einstein over here just blurted it out, allow me to translate." Mary said "We believe that James Potter has a crush on you." Lily looked back and forth between them as if they had grown second heads then burst out laughing. Tammi, Mary, and Ana Maria had been expecting as much.

"Lolipop we aint kidding here." Tammi said expecting the much hated nickname to get the message across.

"Yo-yo-your-serious?" Lily asked looking almost frightened.

"Serious black." Tammi condoned.

A piercing scream shatter the calm of the train. They had excepted as much.

**A/N Have you ever though about cheese? I mean it's made out of mold! Who in their right mind would make a food out of mold, let alone eat it! It just aint natural. Ever since I found out what cheese was made from I haven't been able to eat it, that and **_**hot dogs**_**. *shudder* don't ask. R/R.**


	4. IV

**Short Stories of Christmas**

"**CONFIDENTAL"**

_Winter of 1974-1975 _

_Snow is such a curious thing. It comes in the night and covers everything with its shimmering beauty. It clears from our mind the fierce cold that comes with it and covers the bare and unseemly looking trees. It fills us with the holiday spirit and puts smiles on our faces and warmth in our hearts. It makes us forget our troubles, if only for a moment. _

_Sometimes it is best to forget._

_-Albus Dumbledore _

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

All of the people gather at number twelve Grimmauld place on Christmas Eve were the only living "noble" Blacks. They sat around the fire discussing the exciting news Bellatrix and her husband; Rodolphus had brought with them. News of Lord Voldemort, whom they claimed was the mastermind behind the recent 'purification' acts. Sirius and his brother were in the kitchen picking at the leftovers, _Sirius _was at least Regulus preferred picking on Sirius.

"Mother is so proud to finally have a Slytherin in the family."Regulus chided. "She said it _almost_ made up for her shame of having a part-squib in Gryffindor."

Sirius didn't give a flying a tuck what his mother thought at the moment. He was desperately trying to remember where he'd put his two way mirror, anything to get away, even if it was just slipping off to his bedroom to talk to James.

All of the sudden Sirius felt a deadening chill and there was a loud clattering. He was drenched in ice cold punch, and he was about to lunge for that pathetic excuse of a house elf when he heard cold laughter. Looking up he saw his cousins; Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"No, no, Kreacher I forbid you to punish yourself." Bellatrix said as the elf showed signs of doing just that. "It was only an accident and highly entertaining."

Kreacher bowed deeply to her professing words of gratitude and admiration. Regulus sat sniggering and smirking. Narcissa seeing him walked over and started babying him. Now it was Sirius' turn to smirk.

The room was suddenly so unbearable that Sirius practically ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Slamming the door he seized his pillow and shoving it over his face he flopped down on the bed fully prepared to scream when, his head made contact with something hard. Rolling over he groped for the object and then he saw it: his mirror.

"So that's where you got to." He said to himself sitting up. Then to the mirror he said in a loud clear voice: "James Potter."

His own disheveled, slightly pink, reflection stared back at him for a second, and then suddenly was replaced by James'… or part of it any how.

"Hmmm."James said from inside the goblet of pumpkin juice he was drinking. Looking out of the corner of his eye and lowering the goblet he caught sight of Sirius and promptly sprayed the pumpkin juice that he hadn't swallowed….all over his cranky Aunt Lois. Sirius forgot his family, for a little while he forgot.

**The Potter Manor**

"James you're _such_ an imbecile." James' older cousin Isabella scoffed. James, Isabella, Nina, and Holly: all cousins were sitting shut up in James' room. They had been banished there after James' little stunt.

"Yes, James why did you 'ave to get us in trouble as well?" Nina said pushing James off the bed.

"Hey if I had known that I would be stuck with a bunch of unsnoggable chicks all night I might have thought twice about it." James said tucking his hands behind his head.

"Unsnoggable?" Holly laughed.

"Yeah, you know, were related. Not that I'd kiss you toads anyway." As soon as this was said six pillows descended upon the poor stupid boy's head.

"Ouch. Okay, touchy subject."

"Touchy subject?!? Oh, you _idiot_, no wonder your single." Holly admonished.

"Hey _I_ am single by choice. I could have any girl in school if I want." James said arrogantly.

"Ha! Yeah I'm surrree."

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun."

James was making his own theme music while sneaking through the huge manor he called home. He was trying to make it downstairs to the tree before his parents woke up.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun." Almost there.

"Yes!!" James shouted jumping into the sitting room, only to find his parent sitting beside the tree laughing at him. "Oh man!"

"Nice try son." Charluse Potter said to his only child.

"How in the name of Merlin do you do it?" James asked them sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun." Dorrea Potter smiled.

Laughing and chatting the Potters celebrated Christmas in ways only wizards can. And they forgot what the news papers' were saying, for a little bit they forgot."

**Gryffindor Tower**

Hogwarts castle was almost completely deserted. It was the Christmas holidays and most of the students and staff were gone. Up on the seventh floor in the common room of the Gryffindors, sat a lone figure. Remus Lupin sat staring absently at the fire. His thoughts were far from the flames though. Spending Christmas Day alone sucked. But he couldn't go home, not with the full moon being only a few days away. The bitterness rose up in him once more he could almost taste the vileness in his mouth.

The thoughts he was thinking were terrible ones to behold on Christmas, but he had nothing to distract him from them.

The book he had been trying to read lay forgotten on the floor, and Remus sank deeper and deeper in his stupor. So lost in his troubles he was, that he didn't hear it until it had called out for the fourth time.

"Oi Moony! Anyone home?!?"

Shaking himself Remus looked around for the owner of the voice.

"I'm right in front of your face dip shit!"

The fire. Remus could see James' head clearly in the flames.

"Merry Christmas Moony."

"James? What are you doing?" Remus asked sinking onto his knees in front of the fire.

"I was bored…"

"-and?"

"And…I have this super great prank in mind" Typical James, trying to make it seem like he needed Remus and not the other way around. As they talked and laughed Remus forgot he was a werewolf, for a moment he forgot.

**Ireland**

The Pettigrew family had gathered about the tree, all six of them; Mr. and Mrs. Paul Pettigrew, their son Peter, and Mr. and Mrs. Perry Pettigrew and their daughter Polly.

Peter and Polly were sitting on the floor opening their presents. Peter had already gotten a few exploding presents (A/N three guesses who; the first two don't count.) and was rather apprehensive about the rest.

"Ooh Peter look." Polly yelled holding a live tarantula in front of his face.

"Argh!" Peter yelled jumping up and backing away.

"Isn't he so cute?!"

"Cute?! You freak, get that thing away from me!"

"Peter!" yelled his mother.

"It's okay Piper," Aunt Phlo said. "Peter, its okay, it won't hurt you, here." With that she picked up the spider and put it in Peter's hands. He squeaked his protest, but a look from his mother silenced him. He looked fearfully at the creature in his hand and suddenly he wasn't scared. It was soft, fuzzy and warm. He gently stroked the fur as Polly whispered: "See, he likes you." And Peter forgot to be afraid, for a short while he forgot.

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

"Race you!" Lily called to her friends. There was a short scuffle at the stairs leading to the basement of the Evans' house, as the girls fought to be the first one down.

"Ha-ha! I won!" Ana Maria yelled triumphantly leaping onto the futon. She was immediately jumped on and tackled to the ground. The girls were joyously preparing for the New Year. They had their pajamas on, and had pulled their hair up into identical side ponytails.

"Shut up you guys it almost midnight." Tammi yelled pushing the other two to the side, bouncing on the seat with anticipation. "They're starting the count down!!"

The girls watched the ball drop excitedly, counting down.

"…16, 15, 14, 12…"

"What the doosher!?! He forgot thirteen!" Lily screeched.

"Shut up" Ana Maria and Tammi yelled tackling her, and covering her mouth.

"…3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

It was just those three. Lily's parents were at a party and her sister was out with friends. And Lily forgot that no matter what world she was in; magic, or Muggle she was ridiculed. For the moment she forgot.

**A/N so that New Years thing happened to me last night. The guy totally forgot 13! What a poofart! **

****HAPPY 2010!**=D.**

**To all my reviewers; mucho gracias. Your reviews cracked me up so bad. luv ya'll. p.s. i am not a brit. My slang comes straight from Pittsburg. Land of Ketchup! Go Steelers! I SAY POP NOT SODA SO SUCK IT UP!!! =D. **

**p.s. is yeah slang? im try to fix that messup.**


	5. V

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANNIE the musical lyrics, SNL, or mint ice cream.

**Fumbles**

"**CONFIDENTAL"**

_Perhaps you have been wondering if I am going to continue to give only slight stories of the happenings of Miss Evan, Perhaps not. Either way the question remains to be answered.__I have been slowly handing you information which will prove consequential in the future. We have now reached our friends fifth year, and from this year on I will slow the story, giving you more details and chapters. For these next seven years are the most important._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

"Just thinkin about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none. When I'm stuck with a day, that's gray, and lonely, I just stick up my chin, and grin and sayyyyyy ohhhhh the sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sunnnn. Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're always a day awayyy."

"Lily shut up!"

"It's the Hard Knock life for us. It's the hard knock life for us, steada treated we get tricked, steada kisses we get kicked, umph, IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE!" (A/N; yes she did just kick her),

Lily Evans was in her friend Tammi's bedroom singing songs from the musical Annie at the top of her lungs. She was actually a pretty good singer; at the very least she sure could belt out a song. Tammi had been sleeping and Lily, becoming bored, decided to wake her up. Who knew she wasn't a morning person?

"I will **make** you life hard." Tammi snapped.

Laughing Lily danced around singing: "Who cares what their wearing on Main street or Saville Roe, its what you wear from ear to ear and not from head to toe that maaattterrrrs."

Tammi tackled her. Pining her to the ground and holding her hands behind her back Tammi growled; "I Lily Ray Evans-'

"-I Lily Ray Evans-"

"-Do so solemnly swear-"

"-Do so solemnly swear-"

"-to cease singing songs from the musical Annie or Annie Jr until Tamara Hope Kent does so give me free leave and liberty to do so. Witch's Promise."

"-Er-to deceased…lalala, Annie, something, something, something….blah, blah…Witches Promise."

"That's what I thought." Tammi said getting up off the floor.

"Your mum's making blueberry pancakes." Lily said rubbing her chin where it had hit the ground.

"Let's go!"

Lily was staying at the Kent's for the remainder of the summer holidays. Her parents were in the Caribbean visiting their parents and they wouldn't be back in time for September 1st. She and Tammi were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow where they would meet up with Ana Maria, and possibly Mary Macdonald.

After their delicious breakfast the girls were sitting out back on the lawn contemplating what to do.

"I know!" Tammi yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"I'll teach you to play Quidditch."

"Umm…ok sounds like it could be fun."

"_Could be_? It'll be bloody awesome. Let's go!"Tammi grabbed Lily by the hand and practically dragged her to the broom shed.

"Here you can use Skip's." Tammi said handing Lily a broom."It's a Comet 260."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Okay so you know how to get on a broom, right?" Tammi asked Lily in a very professional voice.

Lily nodded nervously, "Yes."She wasn't sure this was such a good idea anymore.

"Okay good…You can get on now."

"Right." Lily swung her right leg over the broom and held the handle tightly.

"Good. Now when I say go, push off, alright?"

"No, Tammi, I don't think this is-"

"GO!"

Lily jumped in surprise and thus her broom shot up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Lily calm down!" Tammi yelled flying up to her. "It's fine."

"Fine?!? It's bloody high!"

"Just sit up slowly."Tammi said gently. Lily did as she said. Once she was upright she looked around.

"Hey this isn't so bad."

Tammi just looked smug. "Okay step three: controlling you broom.

"Eep."

"What have you two been doing?!?" Mrs. Kent asked when she saw the girls. They were disheveled and covered in dirt, but they were also grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Lily was just getting her arse whooped at Quidditch."

"Me? You fumbled more times than I did."

"For the last time there is no 'fumble' in Quidditch"

"Well there should be."

"What's for dinner Mum?" Tammi asked changing the subject.

"Mud pies, and hose water." Mrs. Kent said pointing to the door, "Out."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ello Miss. May I be of service?" Tom the barman of The Leaky Cauldron asked Mrs. Kent.

"No thank you, we're just passing through."

Reaching the brick wall out back Mrs. Kent took out her wand and tapped a brick above the garbage can, which was the key to getting into Diagon Alley.

"Alright, I have to pick up a few odds and ends; will you two be alright on your own?"

"Muuumm. We're fifteen, we'll be fine."

"Okay, but these days…." Mrs. Kent left the sentence hanging, she was looking at Lily and they both knew what she was thinking.

"We'll be fine Mom. Witch's Promise."Tammi said desperately.

"Alright." Mrs. Kent said coming out of her reprieve, "But don't talk to strangers unless they're running the stores, only go to stores you know are safe, and under no circumstances are you to go to-"

"-to Knockturn Alley. I know Mum."

"Yes. Meet me at Flourish and Botts no later than three thirty."

"Deal." The girls stood smiling and waving at Mrs. Kent until she was out of sight. Immediately dropping the act Lily said;

"What the Merlin is 'Knockturn Alley'?"

"Don't know, Mum won't let us go there, says it full of all kinds of dark stuff."

"Let's not go there." Lily said shuddering

"That's the plan. Where to first?"

"Gringotts."

"Merlin I hate shopping." Lily grumbled dropping weakly into one of the chairs out side of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop.

"Amen"

"They're late." Lily said scanning the crowd for either Ana Maria or Mary.

"They'll be here."Tammi said in a dead voice.

"Hello, can I get you girls anything?" One of the shop employees asked.

"Umm, I'll take a Triple Chocolate heart attack." Tammi ordered scanning the menu. "You?"She asked Lily who looked disgusted at her friends' order.

"I'd like the peppermint swirl please."

"Sure thing, that'll be six sickles and a knut." Lily put the money down and thanked the girl.

"What kind of person orders peppermint ice cream?" Tammi asked in awe

"My kind of person."

"Well if you must why don't you have some chocolate with it?"

"I hate chocolate and mint mixed, you know that."

"Here you go girls."

"Thank you."

Lily took a big spoonful of her red and white ice cream. "Mmmm."

"Sicko."Tammi said starting on her own ice cream.

"Hey, look there they are." Tammi shouted pointing at the crowd.

"Who are they with?"

"Dunno."

"Hey girlie girls." Lily greeted her friends.

"Hello! Lily you cut your hair." Mary said. Lily nodded.

"It's cute Lil. Hi Tam." Ana Maria said.

"Oh my gosh guess who we ran into at the owlery?" Mary said.

"Peter Pan?"Lily asked.

"No silly."

"Then I don't care."

"Oh shut up Lily." Ana Maria said good-naturedly.

"The Marauders!" Mary squealed stepping aside to reveal the four boys. "Isn't it great?!?!"

"No!" Lily yelled jumping out of her chair only to be forced back down by Tammi.

"Glad you're so enthusiastic to see us Evans." James joked. Lily growled.

"Oi Evans are you eating mint ice cream?" Sirius asked looking at her bowl.

"What's it to you?!"

"Nothing, but wouldn't it be better if it had some chocolate in it?" Remus asked

"That's what I said." Tammi shouted.

"All in favor of chocolately-mint say 'aye'." Mary said.

"Aye." was said seven times in unison.

"Well Evans that settles it." James said picking up Tammi's bowl and he scraping its contents into Lily's. Oh he was _so_ dead.

This is what was going through Lily mind over the next ten seconds:

**_one; Potter is a dooshmuffin_**

**_two; so is Black_**

**_three; I have_ _such_ _loyal friends_**

**_four; that guy walking by is hot_**

**_five; my ice cream currently looks like cat sick_**

**_six; it would look better on Potter's nasty head._**

**_seven; there should be fumbles in Quidditch._**

**_Eight; rhythms with hate_**

**_nine; dumping cat sick on Potter would be too nice…_**

**_Ten;…bingo!_**

Lily pushed her bowl away and rested her head on her hand in defeat then sighed loudly. The others gaped at her, surely she wasn't giving up?!?

"See you guys later." She said standing up and collecting her bags.

"Lily what's wrong?!?" Tammi asked alarmed.

'_**now**'_ Putting on a face of total innocence Lily said; "What? Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Ana Maria asked.

"Hm… I was sure I did….Ah well doesn't matter." And she started walking away.

"Lily! Where are you going?!" Mary shouted.

Lily sighed as one would when met with an over active toddler.

"I promised Sev I'd meet him today." She said using the new nickname on inspiration. "I'll catch up with you lot later."

It worked, better than she had planed. The look on Potter's face was unreadable, but one thing she knew for sure; he wasn't happy.

"Bye lot."

%%%%%%%%%

Lily was paying for her brilliant plan later. She was wandering around Diagon Alley, alone, and she had already gotten all her school stuff.

'Well this sucks'

'_**Its Lily's fault'**_

'No. its Potters'

'_**Whose brilliant idea was it to "meet Sev**"'_

'Shove it'

'_**That's what I thought'**_

'prat'

'**_Creative_'**

"Okay I have got to stop talking to myself." This time Lily said it out loud. "What to do, what to do, Merlin these bags are heavy!"

"Do you always talk to yourself dearie?" a woman's voice asked. Whirling around Lily saw a tall woman with long wildly curly black hair. She looked young, 20 or so, and familiar, strangely familiar. But why, why did she look familiar, and if she was, where had Lily seen her before? Those eyes…

"It's not polite to ignore your elders Miss Evans."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Little birdie told me." She said in a baby like voice. Suddenly Lily knew who she was.

"Goodbye." She turned, but before she could walk away the woman grabbed her forearm.

"Going so soon? Shame. I quite enjoyed our little chat." She pulled Lily up by her shirt front until their faces were but inches apart. Seeing the fear that leaped into Lily's eyes the woman let out a high cold laugh. Pushing Lily back from her a bit she smiled and said; "Don't worry dear we'll meet again. Soon." She waved her wand and let go of Lily at the same time. Lily ended up on her butt covered in mud.

"Hah! At least one mudblood is in her rightful place." The woman hissed and was gone.

Seething Lily stood up and began to collect her bags.

"Here." Someone handed her one of her bags. Looking up into the face of a stranger for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Lily saw a young man with bright red hair and horn rimed glasses.

"Thanks." Lily said smiling brightly.

"Sure thing." And then he was gone.

%%%%%%%%%

The Marauders, Tammi, Mary, and Ana Maria were all looking around the Quality Quidditch Shop, when Lily walked in.

"Whoa Lily what happened?" Remus asked taking in the mud that covered her. The others turned around, the girls gasped, Sirius, Peter, and James burst out laughing.

"Nothing." Lily said shortly. "Do you have everything, because it's almost three thirty."

"Um yes were good."

"Let's go then." As they started to walk off Lily turned suddenly.

"By the way Black, next time you see dear Bella, give her this for me." She sent him a rather rude hand gesture.

**A/N Little Orphan Annie call the eye bank!!!!! Kay new scenario: you're walking up the moving staircases and you accidentally step on the trip step. Major suckage? Yes/No? R/R. **


	6. VI

**School is for learning**

"**CONFIDENTAL"**

_I read a story once where a man taped salt and pepper shakers together to show someone that you cant have one thing without the other. It is like this with everything in life; Peanut butter isn't as good without jelly, Oreo cookies aren't the same without the icing. They must work together, hot and cold, moon and sun, bad and good, salt and pepper._

_Variety is the spice of life. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Have you ever been woken up so rudely by someone that you just want to drown them in mouthwash? Sucks doesn't it? The girls had a sort of rule that whoever wakes up first wakes the rest up. Unless it was A. The weekend or B. Some ungodly hour still unknown to teenagers. Tammi was the first one up this morning so she was the one at risk of being murdered.

"What the heck Tammi!?!" Lily yelled.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Shut up before I strangle you."

"Somebody's grouchy this morning." Tammi cooed.

Lily snapped.

"Oh my god she's killing me." Tammi chocked, trying to beat Lily off. Lily however did not release Tammi from her chokehold. Ana Maria came over and helped Mary get her off. Dorcas Meadows just sat by and laughed at the whole thing.

"I hate mornings. This one in particular." Lily grumped.

'Oh, is that why you're wearing two different socks?" Mary asked with a curious innocence.

"Oh man." Lily groaned. This was _not_ her day.

"I have DADA first. What about you lot?" Tammi asked consulting her schedule as Professor McGonagall handed them out. The other girls either nodded 'yes' or 'no'. Lily did nothing.

"Miss. Evans." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes?"

"You would do well to remove your sleeve from the oatmeal."

"Shit."

Every year, no matter what, the students of Hogwarts were introduced to yet another new staff member. Every year no matter what the DADA teacher resigned, ran away, went loopy, or died. Every year no matter what Dumbledore had to search for a new DADA professor and every year it got harder. This year however there were _two_ new members of the staff. The old Divination teacher: Professor Hellman had retired. The students currently in the Divination classroom were waiting impatiently for their new teacher to get there.

James and Sirius were tossing their teacups back and forth to pass the time, and Peter was watching them admiringly. Remus was in Arithmacy. Lily was talking with Tammi about their new DADA teacher: Professor Castor.

"What a joke, who's the idiot that hired him?" Tammi said.

"That would be Dumbledore" Lily replied.

"Oh…riiight."

"Genius." Lily mumbled under her breath.

Before Tammi could retort a voice spoke out of nowhere: "Welcome."

There was a piercing noise of glass shattering that was the boys' teacups, which they had dropped in surprise. An old black wizard with a tie-dye bandana had come out of the shadows. His googly eyes were slightly crossed and made him look demented; his missing front teeth didn't help.

"Welcome," he repeated "to Divination. Here you will learn how to delve into the most unique and prestigious branch of magic, that can reveal the future and so much more. Together we will unleash your inner eye!" He emphasized all this with several outrageous hand motions and gestures.

Sniggering James turned to Sirius and exchanged a look that said: this guy is so pranking material.

"My name is Professor Zubeneshamali."

"Trying saying that three times fast." Tammi said

"His mum must have hated him" said Lily slightly mystified.

"That guy makes Xenophilius Lovegood look sane." Tammi said to Lily as they headed to Transfiguration. Lily nodded in agreement. She didn't realize that behind her a certain messy haired youth was eyeing her.

_ZAP!_ "OUCH!" Now she knew. Whirling around she spotted the smirking culprit.

"Potter, you prat, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Lily yelled heatedly, eyes flashing.

"Nice socks."James said.

"Yo-".

"-Lily just let it go." Ana Maria said catching up with her friends. "It's not worth it."

"Tell that to my ass." Lily shot back.

As you should know when you're having 'on of those days' they just seem to get worse.

"Damn." Lily said clapping a hand to her forehead. She and Tammi were walking up to the common room after dinner.

"What now?"Tammi asked exasperatedly. Some time the madness spreads.

"I forgot my Ancient Runes essay in McGonagall's class." Lily whined.

"Let's go." Tammi sighed turning around.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Tammi questioned surveying the neat and orderly class room.

"I'm sure," Lily said unsurely. "Maybe she put it on her desk."

'Fine, then you can ask her for it tomorrow; let's go before we get caught."

"I can't I have runes first thing tomorrow."

"Lovely. Let's get this over with."

The girls crept up to the desk cautiously. It was risky going to snoop on McGonagall's desk. It just screamed 'kill me'. Lily started cautiously sifting through the stacks of paper there. Tammi looked over her shoulder very apprehensively.

"Tammi, would you stop breathing down my neck and help?! The sooner we find it the better." Lily whispered. Tammi nodded and began to emulate the red head's actions.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" Professor McGonagall asked severely. Her question was obviously rhetorical.

"Shit." Lily whispered while Tammi said: "Fancy seeing you here professor." McGonagall did not smile.

"Err-we can explain?" It was not her day.

"A double detention on the second day back." Ana Maria admonished when the girls told her. They were all currently sitting at a table in the common room working on their homework. "That's a feat few could boast of."

"I know." Tammi said "I feel so dirty."

"Okay." Dorcas said drawing out the word. "Moving on. All in agreement that Professor Castor is a dud say 'aye'." Five hands shot up and seven voices said 'aye'. Seven?

"Go away!" Lily spat at the owners of the extra 'ayes'.

"Bad day?" James asked in mock concern

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything for you my dear."

"Go jump off the astronomy tower."

"That's nice Evans." Sirius said. "But highly unoriginal. How about penance?" He looked at James who nodded.

"Sure. Do with us as you will." James stretched his arms and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. A couple smitten fourth years giggled. Tammi and Lily exchanged looks that showed they were thinking the same thing. They reached out and pantsed the boys. Every cloud has its silver lining.

**A/N Why is there no blue food? I mean there's blueberries but those aren't even blue, they're more of an indigo-purple. WHERE'S THE BLUE FOOD!!! R/R.**

**p.s. is that how you spell pantsed? When I asked my mom she just gave me 'the look'. x)**


	7. VII

Only at Hogwarts

"**Confidential"**

_If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound?_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

The first week always has to pass in a flurry before things can even begin to slow down. The second week is always fun, first years get to fly, and its quidditch tryouts.

"Let's go Pete!" James called pounding on the bathroom door.

"Oi! Can't a bloke get some sleep around here?" Sirius grumbled.

"Apparently not."Remus replied having also been woken up by his obnoxious dorm mates.

Cursing and grumbling Sirius made his way to the bathroom and reached for the handle just as Peter swung it open.

BANG!

"Peter!"

"Oops."

"Don't worry you'll do great" Peter said to James. They were currently sitting in the stands of the quidditch pitch awaiting tryouts.

"Peter. I'm not worried." James said and he wasn't, he'd made the team the last three years and he'd make it again. "I'm gonna wipe the field with the 'competition'." He said arrogantly using finger quotes.

When it came time for the chasers to tryout James lined up on the field with the others flippantly showing off his new Nimbus 1001. He observed that Tammi Kent was there, which meant that her friends would probably be there too. Sure enough he spotted Lily Evans' telltale auburn hair in an instant.

"Perfect." James Potter blew away the competition with skill and some intense showing off.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off my foot."

"Oops."

"Shut up you guys." James hissed, just as Filch came round the corner. He walked past muttering to himself and didn't notice the boys at all. This was because they were currently wearing James' invisibility cloak. What were the infamous marauders up to, hiding under a unique cloak and sneak around in broad daylight? No good of course.

_We need to finish our task. We need our room back. We need to become Animagi. _James thought these things and paced back and forth in front of a blank wall. After he passed it the third time an intricately carved wooden door materialized out of nowhere. The Room of Requirement.

The boys had been spending a lot of time there the past three years. They were trying to become Animagi. Why? Because of Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf as the other boys had discovered in their second year. They had not only figured out what their friend was but also how to help him. Remus refused to let them at first but bent eventually. Now he couldn't wait for them to succeed.

_They were young, restless, and bigheaded, so we forgive them this breach of disobedience. It was a 100% Gryffindor thing to do._

_If you had been traipsing about the seventh floor around midnight that same day you could possibly have heard a commotion coming from nowhere. It would have sounded strangely like mix matched feet running and leaping about. You might have heard barking, squeaking, yelling, and whooping. You might have thought that it was some particularly rambunctious spirits not unlike those who occupied the 'shrieking shack'. You would have been partially right of course. You might have known about the room of requirement and tried to enter it. You wouldn't have been able to of course. You might have told a teacher. But of course you didn't, no one did. No one knew, not even me. If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound? It does at Hogwarts._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

**A/N: Really short chap. Correct me if I'm wrong but don't they use the metric system in Europe? If so, then how come in the Harry Potter books, which are set in Britain, they us inches and feet to measure their wands and parchment?! Weird.**

**p.s. I really hope you guys use cm. and all that jazz because otherwise I look **_**really**_** stupid. =D **


	8. VIII

The Fray is okay.

"**CONFIDENTAL"**

_There is a saying that has been passed down for generations: Never say Never._

_This means in simpler words, make your words sweet for you never know when you will have to swallow them. _

_Some also believe in karma, saying it is not a good thing. I say otherwise, it is good sometimes for the soul to have your mistakes shoved boldly in your face. It is how we learn. Learn from looking at your mistakes, like History. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

The first few weeks had passed and the school had settled into a comfortable routine…chya right! With lovely little berks like the Marauders around there was hardly ever a peaceful moment.

"All right settle down. Settle down." Slughorn said to the antsy class. It was Friday and all were greatly anticipating the weekend which included the first quidditch game of the season. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and it was bound to be entertaining.

"You have one hour to successfully brew a Shrinking solution. You may begin." There was a flurry as students went to the store cupboards for ingredients.

"Go get our supplies Prongs." Sirius said lazily. James however did not look up from his doodling.

"Prongs. Prongs. PRONGS!" Sirius practically shouted receiving several odd looks.

"Yes?" James said finally responding. They were not quite used to their new nick names.

"Go get our supplies."

"You."

"It's your turn mate."

"Says who?"

"Quit being a prat and go get it."

"Why am I the prat? You want the ingredients so bloody bad you get them."

They continued to banter back and forth until Remus smacked them rather forcefully on the head bringing them to their senses.

"Why don't you both go get the ingredients?"Remus proposed.

"I have a better idea Moony, why don't you go get them for us?" Sirius said. He and James both burst out laughing at his 'death glare'. Moony just didn't have it in him to be evil.

"Look at them, their so childish, they'll do anything to get attention." Severus Snape said disgustedly surveying the marauders.

"Mmhm." Lily mumbled looking at the recipe in her book. She straightened up to add a teaspoon of dragon's blood and saw her friends face.

"Oh come on Sev, it not like it's anything new. It the marauders, what do you expect?"Lily said.

"You're right; I don't believe they're capable of being anything other spoiled egoistical prats." Sev spat.

"Just ignore them."

Personally Lily was rather tired of hearing about the Marauders. She didn't like them either but she just left it at that. Sev ranted and raved about them all the time. Part of Lily understood his grave dislike for them due to all the nasty things they did to him, but the other part really didn't care one way or another what the quartette did.

%%%%%%%%

There was a sharp rapping at the door of the small hut that graced the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Followed closely by loud barking and scratching.

"Back Fang back."

The door opened to reveal Hagrid the half-giant struggling to hold back a lively puppy.

"Hello. Hi, aww aren't you such a cutie,coochy, coochy coo." Tammi cooed petting the boarhound pup.

Laughing Lily greeted her friend. "Hi Hagrid. How are you?"

"All right. Good ter see yer lot, but ye can't say long. I got some kids comin fer detention."

"Yeah we know." Tammi said straightening up. She and Lily smiled sheepishly and shrugged their shoulders. Hagrid laughed and shook his head.

"I should have guessed. Well yer early sit down I'll get ya summit."

"Thanks Hagrid." Lily said sitting down. Tammi plopped herself down on the floor with Fang. She truly did love animals.

"So what do you have planned for detention?" Lily asked hopefully. Detentions with Hagrid were usually pretty mild.

"Don't ye look at me like that. You'll be collecting unicorn dung for Professor Sprout."

"Ugh!" the girls pulled faces at the words 'unicorn dung.'

"You, me, and Hagrid, collecting dung in the moonlight." Tammi lamented. "Just how I wanted to spend my Friday night."

"It's yer own fault." Hagrid said.

"Thanks, and for the record it was really Lily's fault."

"Uh, feel the love." Lily scoffed.

"Well if it makes ye feel any better ye won't be alone. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be with ye."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel _loads_ better." Lily groaned.

The Marauders were making their way towards Hagrid's hut. James and Sirius were childish racing each other to the door.

"I win." James said pushing Sirius aside.

"Nuhuh. Cheater." Sirius and James continued to wrestle and shove each other playfully until they heard laughter for inside the hut. They looked up startled; this laughter was too light and girly to be Hagrid's. Curious they pushed on the door without even bothering to knock. It swung open to reveal Hagrid, Lily, and Tammi gather around the table laughing at something unknown to the boys. Tammi looked up and spotted the boys and nudged Lily.

"Shhh you lot, it's the marauders, we have to stop talking about them now." Lily said trying to be serious.

"All right you lot lets get going."

"What are we doing Hagrid?" Remus asked as they all headed outside.

"Collecting Unicorn dung." Tammi answered for him.

"Mmm." Sirius said.

"So…how are we doing this, are we um, gonna do it in pairs or something?" James asked trying to seem more nonchalant than hopeful.

"Yeah sure that'll work." Hagrid said. James' smile widened. "James you can go with Remus." Just as quickly his face fell. "Peter an Tammi ye can stay with me, an Lily and Sirius can go into the forest."

Lily and Sirius look at each other with disgust. Lovely.

Hagrid handed each of them a sack, gave them instructions and sent them off.

"I just love the flippant way they send us students into here."Lily said surveying the darkening woods around her. Sirius didn't answer just walked more quickly.

"Fine I don't want to talk to you anyway." Lily said to herself. Lifting her chin and setting her jaw as she always did when she felt insulted, angry, or defiant and right about now she was feeling all three. They walked in silence for a while until Sirius looked back to see if she was keeping up.

"Come on the sooner we get this done the better." He called to her.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Lily said coolly, chin still straight. She pushed past him and proceeded to ignore him. Sirius sensing he had been snubbed said: "Sheesh Evans I didn't mean anything personal." Silence. He raised his eyes to the heavens.

"This is going to be a long night."

"Hey Evans, I think we're almost done." Sirius said a few hours later. He had given up trying to make conversation. Who new it would take so long to fill a sack with dung? "Evans!" He looked up, she wasn't in the clearing anymore.

"Evans?!" he called again. Shoot.

"Evans!" Where the heck was that girl? "EVANS! EV-" he was cut off by a sharp piercing scream.

"EVANS!" he ran screaming her name. His waved his wand light around searching, and then he saw her. She was sitting at the truck of a huge tree. Her foot appeared to be stuck between the roots.

"Evans what the HELL!??" Sirius asked panting.

Lily whimpered and pointed her own wand light at something. Sirius' eyes followed the beam which was directed at…nothing. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"It was right there." She said breathlessly continuing to point at the same spot. "You scared it off. It's one of those _things_ from the carriages."

"Um…Evans, did you hit your head or something because there's nothing there."

"I'm not crazy Black." Lily said stiffly. She seemed to have recovered from her shock a little bit because she was trying to get her foot unstuck. It wouldn't give, she look up at Sirius who sighed.

"Fine I'll help you." He said bending down. "But I don't care if it's broken, I'm _not_ carrying you."

"I wouldn't have you carry me if I had been mauled by wolves." Lily spat. She stood up gingerly. She knew what she was talking about. She had seen one of those…horses. She called them 'horses' for that was what they resembled the most. She had wandered away from the clearing simply to escape her present company. Having wandered farther than she had meant, she heard Sirius calling her and had started to head back when she had seen it. It had surprised her so much that she screamed and tripped. They creeped her out these 'horses', aside from the fact that they were horrendous to look at, no one else seemed to be able to see them.

Her foot hurt and she had to limp slowly, it was hard to keep up with Sirius' long strides. The pain shot through her leg strengthening with every step. Lily stopped and leaned against a tree for a moment.

"Hey Black!" Sirius turned around aiming his wand at her. Groaning he retraced his steps.

"What?"

"Uhh…could you umm…" Lily stuttered. Sirius raised his eyebrows nodding.

"Oh sod it all. Help me."

"What's the magic word?" he taunted.

"Please." She said through clenched teeth.

"That's it." Sirius slipped his arm around her waist and Lily put hers over his shoulders.

They made a funny looking pair limping through the moonlit forest. They would have looked even odder to one of their classmates; two totally different people who moved in totally different circles working together. You never would have guessed it. _Never say never_.

%%%%%%%%

The others had already finished and were sitting in Hagrid's hut sipping at their tea.

"Do you think they're ok?" Tammi asked anxiously peering out the window.

"Sure they'll be fine." Hagrid said calmly.

"Fine! FINE!" Tammi screeched. They all covered their ears. "FINE!?! SHE IN THE FORBIDEN BLOODY FOREST WITH SIRIUS BLACK! THAT JUST SCREEMS NOT FINE!"

"HEY! What do mean she's with Sirius!?!" James roared accusingly.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT I MEAN!!"

"YEAH I DO! I KNOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"-SHUT UP!" someone else roared, they all turned around, it Lily and Sirius in the same stance they were before: him supporting her.

"Shut up for the love of Merlin." Lily repeated.

"Lily, you're ok!" Tammi ran to her best friend and, if not for Sirius, would have tackled her to the ground.

"Yeah, so are you." Lily said confused.

"She was worried about you." Remus told her.

"Oh, I'm fine Tammi, see?" She stepped back to proved her point and accidentally put all her weight on her bad foot.

"Ow!" She winced biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Five voices asked.

"Evans hurt her ankle when that ghost spooked her." Sirius said sniggering.

"It wasn't a ghost!" she said, lifting her chin, for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Sure, whatever you say Evans."

"You know what." She said lunging for Sirius. Hagrid grabbed the back of her cloak.

"Do I know what? Know that you're fighting a losing battle with me?"

"Are we done Hagrid?" Tammi asked, without waiting for his answer she grabbed Lily and they headed for the door.

"Bye Hagrid. Bye Remus, Peter." Lily waved. "Black, Potter" she inclined her head to them.

"Bye."

"So how was detention?" Mary asked the girls when they got back to the dorms.

"Ok. What are you doing up?"Tammi asked heading over to her bed.

"Studying." Mary grimaced.

"Lucky." Lily said. Flopping down on the bed. Her ankle had been mended in a jiffy by Madam Pomfrey.

"Why? What happened?" Silence "Lily?" Lily was fast asleep; covered in dirt, sweat, and smelling strongly of dung. _Karma._

**A/N: ok so I know it's been done but I **_**had**_** to. Sorry if you're disappointed, I know it wasn't the best but hey there's still more coming. 8D. Chartreuse is a funny word. (0.0) KIRBY!**


	9. IX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own lyrics to SEND IT ON. But it does have properties to my top five fav songs.=)

Quidditch

"**CONFIDENTAIL"**

_The little things as they are often called can mean the world to someone. _

_Simply smiling can make someone's day. You can do something small for someone and unintentionally give them hope and something to dream about. _

_Those small acts of loves will be passed on and on_

_Send it on._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

"**Welcome to the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the season. Today is Gryffindor-" **cheering and booing rose up from the stands.** "-vs. Slytherin."**This time more booed than cheered**.**

Lily, Ana Maria, Mary, and Dorcas were all sitting in the stands cheering on their house team. Their cheeks were pink with cold and their breath came out as fog, but their eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"**And their off! James Potter has the quaffle first, it stolen by Gregory Burk, he shoots…and MISSES! YES! Nice save by Gryffindor Keeper Luke Randle."**

And so it went on and on and on. Most people were surprised that there wasn't more violence. They spoke too soon.

"**YES! Another spectacular save by Randle! It still 90 to 30 with Gryffindor in the lead! Potter has the quaffle. Uh Oh he's got a couple of Slytherins on his tail! Shake em off James! Shake em off! Oh my God! You fu-WRIGHT!-I was going to say fire truck professor I swear!" **

Just as James was about to throw the quaffle one of the Slytherin beaters snuck up behind him and clubbed him over the head with his bat. Now as you probably know it's no fun to get beat with a bat, but have you seen some of the Slytherin beaters? I wouldn't want one of those guys to flick me.

So as Dane Wright was fighting with McGonagall James Potter was failing through the air.

"Oh my goodness. Is he okay?" Ana Maria asked looking at the stationary body lying at the end of the Quidditch pitch.

"He bloody fell fifty feet, not to mention the fact he was just clubbed over the head." Dorcas said

"Why isn't anyone down there seeing if he's okay?" Lily asked. No sooner had she said this than Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey appear on the field.

Now it would be a lie to say that at least one person wasn't thinking 'get up'. It was completely natural to do so, he was James Potter! James did not get up however, he was carried from the field on a stretcher; wholly unconscious. There was silence in the stands, and one thing was for sure: things did not look promising for Gryffindor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oi, do think he'll ever wake up?"

"Dunnno."

"Maybe he's dead."

"I don't think so."

"Well just pretend for a minute he _is_ dead. Did you think I would get the invisibility cloak?"

"No."

"Prongs! You're alive! We were just talking about you mate."

"So I heard." James said sitting up groggily. "Damn, my head hurts. What happened?"

"You got knocked out by Bandlyn." Remus told him.

"Oh." James said rubbing his head. Everything was so fuzzy.

"Here mate." Sirius handed James him his glasses.

"Thanks. So did we win?" James said dreading the answer.

"Um, unless they recently changed the rules…no," Sirius said.

"Oh man!" James said falling back onto the pillow smacking his head against the wall in the process.

"Mother-." James said clutching his head and rolling back and forth.

"Oh good you're up." Madame Pomefrey said briskly. "Here drink this." She handed James and foaming turquoise potion. He downed it in one gulp. "Good. Now get some rest."

"So," James said once she left, "What day is it?"

"Monday."

"Nice, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Marauder." Sirius said simply.

"Right…"James said stupidly, his head hurt too much to think. "Umm…just …get me notes from our classes today, alright?"

"Whoa, mate are you feeling ok?"

"No."

"Right,stupid question."

"Sorry, mate I would give you my notes if had any." Remus said.

"What do you mean, you always have notes?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I don't always take them…Lily and I take turns getting notes."

"Wow, that's…actually really smart Moony." Sirius said shocked.

"Either way," James said irritated. "Just ask her for the notes."

"That's just it, if I ask her for them now she'll want to know why. Then I'll have to tell her there for you and then she won't give them to me."

"That's messed up mate."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

If Remus had asked Lily for the notes he wouldn't have to tell her why they were needed. She knew. She knew that Potter would need the notes, and that none of his other friends took notes, they really didn't need to, well maybe Peter, but he and Black absorbed information like sponges.

All day through out all of her classes Lily fought an internal battle. Should she do it? One minute the answer would be; no, she didn't care. The next it was totally different. If it had been anyone else, _anyone _she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but Potter was different. He would take it the wrong way.

'_Just give him the notes when he's asleep, don't tell him there from you. Problem solved_.'

'_**No, problem not solved. He'll know, he'll know there not from Remus. He's not stupid.'**_

'_Could have fooled me._'

'_**He'll know there from you and then he'll think you're playing shy, or hard to get, or something.' **_

_'Fine. Than what do you suggest?_'

'_**Hey, I'm your negative side. Making up the suckie plans is your job.' **_

_'Bitch.'_

%%%%%%%%%

James woke up in the middle of the night. Blinking his eyes, he tried to remember where he was and why his head hurt so much. '_Quidditch_.' Now he remembered.

Reaching for his glasses on the bedside table his hand brushed against something stiff. Putting his glasses on he looked at the table, there was a stack of little mismatched pieces of parchment , all held together by a little sliver clip. He picked them up; they were notes, all written in color changing ink. The hand writing was clearly a girl's. There was a little note card on top that said:

_Good game.-L.E._

James laid back down on his pillow and feel asleep, still wearing his glasses and a smile.

_Lily chose to send it on.-A.D._

**A/N: Awww. Ok that's all the L/J fluff you get for a while. She doesn't like him like that until seventh year. **


	10. X

**Lions, and Badgers, and Eagles, and Snakes, Oh my!**

"**CONFINDENTAL" **

'_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.'_

_Those words, while wise, are not entirely true. Yes to live your life in fear is not a good thing to do, but there are other things more powerful than fear. Fears can be over come, Love cannot. _

_Love is the most powerful thing we have, we must always remember that._

_As long as you have love you have nothing to fear, not even fear itself._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

"Happy Halloween!" Ana Maria squealed jumping up and down on her bed. That girl and her holidays.

"Happy Halloween." Lily said laughing.

"Halloween, bah humbug." Tammi grumped.

"Morning Scrooge." Mary said.

"What?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"Muggle thing." Lily and Mary chorused.

"I'm so super excited. I mean a Hogsmede trip and the Halloween feast all in one day." Ana Maria squeeked.

"Ana Maria you squeal any louder and only dogs will be able to hear." Tammi teased.

"You guys, what should I wear?" Lily asked kneeling in front of her trunk.

"Awww that's right Lilykins has a date." Mary teased. Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay, let's see…" Tammi said sifting through Lily's trunk. "How about this?"

"Nah I don't like those jeans." Ana Maria said "How about this?"

"Are you color blind?" Tammi asked.

"I think that's a no Ana." Dorcas giggled.

"Let's see you find something better then." Ana Maria shot. Dorcas glared at her then got up and went over to the trunk. She selected a few garments and handed them to Lily.

"Go try these on."

Lily complied. When she came out she was wearing a long sleeved dark olive green shirt with and extended torso, over this was a dark forest green corduroy fur hooded vest. This was set off with jean skinnies and brown clogs.

"Well what do you think?" Lily asked. Dorcas looked smug.

"It's alright." Tammi said not willing to bend. "but we really should do something with your hair. Come here."

Tammi, with the help of her wand, gave Lily big loopy curls. Then she used and skinny black headband to push her long bangs out of her face.

"There. Perfect"

"Ooh Lily you look so pretty." Ana Maria said sincerely. Lily smiled, she_ felt_ pretty.

"Let's go." The girls linked hands and skipped down the stairs rather awkwardly laughing all the way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So remind me again why we're not going to Hogsmede?" Peter asked the other boys. They were currently sprawled on the floor of their dormitory surrounded by books. Yeah, weird, I know.

"Because; 1. We've already been there more times than most of the seventh years, B. we have to work on our prank."Sirius said

"What's C?" Peter asked.

"There is no C Wormtail." Sirius snapped. He was not enjoying the reading part of their prank.

"Chill, Padfoot." Remus said calmly. Sirius glared at Remus.

"Hey I found it!" James said. He held up his book for the others to see.

"The Tracking Charm," Remus said, "No contact needed." His eyes moved down the page taking in the instructions. "It looks rather complex."

"Nah, it'll be a piece of cake." Sirius said waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.

Remus' look told them he didn't agree.

"Moony, Moony, never _fear,_ Prongs and Padfoot are here."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

That evening all of the students were gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. The whole place looked eerie; bats fluttered about and just below the dark cloudy ceiling were hundreds of jack-o-lanterns. The tables were covered with all kinds of yummy looking things, and some not so yummy.

"Jelly eyes? Could they be anymore original?" Mary asked picking on up.

"Knowing wizards it probably real." Lily said. Mary dropped the eye back onto her plate as if it had been poisoned. Ana Maria laughed at the look on her face.

"So how'd things go with Dane?" Tammi asked slyly.

"It was ok, but I don't think it's gonna go anywhere. It was more of a one time thing." Lily said.

"I kind of figured that." Ana Maria said.

"So is he a good kisser?" Dorcas asked.

"Dorcas! What if she didn't kiss him?" Mary said.

"He's bloody hot; she should have no reason not to kiss him." Lily and Tammi were roaring with laughter so that several heads turned curiously in their direction. Ana Maria just sat there smiling.

"Yes Mary I did kiss him." Lily said when she had stopped, "and yeah, he's not too bad at kissing."

"Great so if your done with him can I have him?" Dorcas asked. She ducked when Lily threw candy corn at her.

The marauders were sitting farther up the table trying to at casual. James was watching the other students, okay one student in particular.

'She looks really pretty today.'

'_**She looks pretty all the time'**_

'Yah I know, but today she looks _really_ pretty.'

'_**You're hopeless.'**_

'She's laughing'

'_**No shit Sherlock where'd you get your clues?'**_

'She never laughs for me."

'_**Excuse me?!'**_

'I'm funny, but she never laughs for me.'

'_**You're not that funny mate.'**_

'I feel like decking Wright.'

'_**You're ignoring me aren't you?'**_

'….'

'_**Nice.'**_

"Prongs!" Sirius hissed, getting James' attention.

"What?!"

"Now!"

"Roger."

The four marauders waved their wands simultaneously. The effect was immediate.

There was a loud rattling noise coming from the ceiling. Every looked up and saw that the jack-o-lanterns were shacking violently. Almost all of the students third year and up ducked under the tables, knowing full well from experience that something was probably going explode. True to tradition the pumpkins exploded splattering everything and everyone with pumpkin guts. But something strange happened after that; a black sort of vapor was rising from the remains of the pumpkins.

Then suddenly the vapor solidified into all sorts of horrors; mummies, corpses, and king cobras. At first people found them funny, but then the object swooped down in front of the students and staff and changed their forms. Bogarts.

"Ahhh! A Dinosaur!" Mary screeched as a huge purple dinosaur stomped across the table.

"Get them off me!" Tammi yelled, swatting at the swarm of bees flying around her. Dorcas was whimpering as a great snake slithered up her arm. Ana Maria was screaming as a bogart covered her in cold deep red blood.

"Lily! Help me!" Tammi yelled severely. Lily however wasn't paying attention. "Lily! Lily? What are yo-" Tammi was not the only one to notice it by now. Rising up above the tables and sending an unnatural chill was a bogart pretending to be a dementor. Lily's greatest fear. As the chill filled the souls of the students more and more began to fear the dementor thus more and more bogarts changed into them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Out the wand tips of most of the staff burst patrounses. A cat, a chicken, an eel, a walrus, and a phoenix. They ran, leapt, slithered, and flew about, and one by the dementors burst back into vapor and vanished. The warmth and light flooded back into the Great Hall. For one minute there was complete and total silence, and then; "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!"

The whole hall burst out laughing at the looks on the boys faces. The Hall returned to it natural mellow state. The subject of everyone's conversation was the prank. Now that it was over it didn't seem half as scary, it almost seemed funny.

"You've got to hand it to them, they are pretty creative." Ana Maria said. The other girls just looked at her.

"What's that on your shirt?" Tammi asked."Is that blood?" Lily squirted her with ketchup. Ana Maria screamed, and then they all burst out laughing.

'_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.'_

_Fear is the Dementor, love is the Patronus._

_Love is stronger._

_-Albus Dumbledore._


End file.
